Compounds containing activated oxygen are defined as compounds into which a peroxide group has been introduced, preferably by means of ozone.
It has been known, e.g., that so-called ozonides are formed during the ozonization of olefinically unsaturated organic compounds, but these ozonides have, in general, low stability. However, if the ozonization is carried out in the presence of a solvent containing hydroxyl groups, stable compounds, the acetal peroxides, are obtained (DE-B 10 75 801, DE-B 11 66 975, DE-A 16 68 144, and DE-A 41 13 389).
It has also been known that peroxyaldehydes and peroxycarboxylic acids can be prepared by the oxidation of saturated alcohols, aldehydes or ketones with ozone gas or ozone-containing gases (DE-A 36 43 323).
These compounds have been described as having a potent bactericidal action, which is accompanied by an excellent skin tolerance. It has therefore been suggested that they be used as disinfectants in cosmetics and pharmaceutical products, for wound healing, e.g., for the treatment of antibiotic-resistant purulent fistulae, and as an oxygen supplier for the skin (DE-B 10 75 801, DE-A 16 68 144, K. Gabelein, Seifen, Ole, Wachse, Vol. 112, p. 17, 1986).
However, the effect of these compounds on the microcirculation of the skin is not mentioned in any of the said documents.
Microcirculation is defined as the subcutaneous blood circulation extending subcutaneously in the area of the capillary system, the section of the vascular system comprising arterioles, capillaries and postcapillary veins (venules).
The nutritive blood supply by oxygen exchange between blood and tissue as well as the maintenance of the thermal and ionic environment take place via this subcutaneous blood circulation. Disturbances in the microcirculation therefore greatly affect the supply of essential substances for the tissues.
For example, the suspension stability of the blood decreases in the case of decelerated flow, which leads to plasma "skimming," a phenomenon in which partial or complete separation of plasma and cellular elements of the blood takes place at the branchings of the capillaries, so that only plasma flows through individual capillaries, as a result of which the supply is compromised in these areas.
Thus, the microcirculation of the skin substantially affects the function of the skin and is closely linked with the aging of the skin.